After the Battle of Hogwarts
by Hp-Music-Fan-25
Summary: Harry finally defeated Voldemort. He can finally live a normal life. Find out what happens After the Battle of Hogwarts. Mostly H/G and slight R/Hr. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy my story...So here's the first chapter.**

After the Battle of Hogwarts

**After the Battle of Hogwarts**

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermione

_**Chapter 1**_

Ginny walked out of the Great Hall alone. Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys were up in the Hospital Wing. She's been waiting there for a couple of minutes for Harry. Harry had been in the Gryffindor Common Room. He was resting up a bit. He walked out and went down the stairs to the Great Hall. He stopped at the top of the stairs to the Entrance Hall because there was someone there. The person had his back to him. The person had long, flaming red hair, which he recognized as Ginny. He went down the steps as Ginny turned around to look at him. He walked up to her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No,"

Pause.

"How could you leave me like that?" Ginny blurted out. She was looking at him as he stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You walked out to Voldemort, and he almost killed you. How could you go without telling me? I was so upset when he came out with your body and told us you were dead." She flung her arms around his neck as he hugged her back. Ginny continued. "What if the spell worked correctly? I would have lost you. I really care about you."

"I know, Ginny." He started, letting her go to look right at her. "But I couldn't stand it if you would get hurt or if anyone else did. I mean, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Colin, and so many more people already died, what if you did too? Or Ron? Or Hermione? I couldn't stand it."

Ginny stood there looking into Harry's eyes as he stared into hers.

"Where is everyone else?" he asked.

"In the Hospital Wing,"

Pause.

"Will you come with me?" she asked.

Harry considered it for a moment.

"Sure,"

"Will you stay with me too?"

"Yes,"

Ginny gave him a weak smile and added a weak "Thank you" back to him. He walked beside here the whole way up to the Hospital Wing. They reached the door and opened it and looked inside to the scenery.

Bill and George were sitting on a bed. Bill had his hands gripping the side of the bed and looked up as Harry and Ginny opened the door while George had his arms resting on his knees, looking at his feet. Hermione and Ron were sitting in chairs in front of Bill and George, whispering to each other. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting on a separate bed, Mrs. Weasley's shoulders shaking and one of Mr. Weasley's arms around her shoulders. Charlie and Percy were standing beside their parents against the wall. Percy was watching his mother and father while Charlie was looking at Ginny and Harry. Both Bill stood up and walked over to Charlie, said something to him, and they both walked over to Harry and Ginny. Bill knelt down so he was the same height as them.

"Are you two hurt?" he asked. Ginny shook her head.

"Are you or anybody else?" she asked.

"Not severely," said Charlie, "Percy and George have a couple scratches, Bill, dad, mum, and I got fixed up already. Ron and Hermione came in a few minutes ago and said they're fine."

"That's good."

"We're going to go back to sit down. You two can come in too."

They nodded and walked in the room. Mrs. Weasley came over to them, grabbed Ginny and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank goodness you're alright."

She let he youngest daughter go and pulled Harry into an equally tight hug. Then let him go to look at him.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

He nodded.

"That's good. Thank you for bringing and watching Ginny."

Harry glanced at Ginny, who smiled.

"No problem."

"Ron is over there with George, Bill, and Hermione."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley let Harry and Ginny go over to Ron, Hermione, George, and Bill.

"Alright, Ginny?" George asked, as Harry sat by Ron and Ginny sat by Harry.

Ginny nodded.

"And you Harry?" he asked, looking at Harry.

Harry nodded.

"Good."

Pause.

"I think we should play Quidditch this summer." George said, making everyone laugh, even himself. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, and Charlie as everyone started laughing.

"I want to say something." George said, taking a deep breath as everyone looked at him. "I'm really sad that Fred died, but, he wouldn't want us to mourn over him forever, he would want us to remember all the good times we had with him. For instance, remember when mum first found out about Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" Everyone laughed.

"Or the time Fred accidentally kicked a gnome through the kitchen window," said Ginny.

"And tried patching up the window, but made it even worse by blowing out three more windows," added Ron.

"Or when Fred and George tried to use ageing potion to make them older to join the Triwizard Tournament," said Hermione.

Everyone was laughing and smiling. What George said made a lot of sense. Harry couldn't wait for the rest of the summer.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think...Hope I did good!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello loyal readers...I hope you enjoy this Chapter...DISCLAMER I dont own anything...except this story plot...but none of the characters, harry potter world or anything else...**

Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**One Month Later**_

Harry woke up early that morning to find Ron still asleep. It was Harry's 18th birthday. He got up and dressed quickly and quietly. He walked out of the room then down into the kitchen. Ginny was there, but she didn't notice him. He watched her. She was setting the table with her back to him and Harry watching from the shadows. He smiled and raised his wand and made all the plates, silverware, and goblets rise into the air by the wave of his wand. Ginny watched in shock. Harry lowered his wand slowly and made everything land gently. Ginny stared in shock for another second. She raised her own wand.

"If it's Ron, George, Bill, or, Charlie, be prepared to be hexed," she said. Harry walked out.

"You forgot Hermione, Percy, Fleur, your parents, and me,"

"I should hex you,"

"Sorry,"

"It's fine,"

They finished getting the table set as everyone else woke up and came down into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday Harry," is what everyone said to him when they entered the room. They all sat down to eat. Ginny, Harry, Bill, Charlie, George, and Ron were all planning to play Quidditch after breakfast.

"If I could make a suggestion," Hermione blurted out after 10 minutes of bickering for who would be on whose team. "How about Ginny goes on the team with Bill and Charlie against Ron, George, and Harry."

There was a quick pause while everyone considered this.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea," said Harry to Ginny, "I mean, we always wanted to go against each other."

"You know what," Ginny said, "I think it's a good idea as well."

"Great!" said George, "Each team will have two Chasers and a Keeper,"

"Or we could have one Chaser, a Keeper, and a Seeker," said Harry.

"But we don't have a snitch," said Ron.

"Yes we do," said Harry, pulling out the snitch in the pouch around his neck that Hagrid gave him.

"I forgot about that snitch," said Ron.

"Sounds good to me," said Charlie.

"Same to me," said Bill.

"It's good with me," said George.

"Good with me," said Harry.

"Me too," said Ron.

"And same with me," said Ginny.

"Good," said Bill, "We'll go up to the pitch and pick our positions up there. Then we'll start."

"I'll keep score," said Hermione.

"I vill too," said Fleur.

"I'll release the Quaffle and Snitch," said Percy.

"I want you all to play carefully," said Mrs. Weasley, who was listening to their plans. "I don't want anyone hurt."

"Your mother's right kids," said Mr. Weasley. "Don't play rough."

"We won't," everyone chorused together.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled at the kids.

After breakfast, all 6 Quidditch players and the 3 scorekeepers went up to the field, grabbed their brooms and huddled together for positions.

_**Ginny, Bill, and Charlie**_

"Ginny has to play Chaser," started Charlie. "She is a fantastic Chaser."

"Ok, and Charlie, you have to play Seeker," said Bill. "You are an amazing Seeker."

"But that leaves Keeper to you," Ginny said.

"I've played Keeper before Ginny," Bill said.

"Is this the final plans?" asked Charlie.

"Yes," said Bill.

"Then lets play Quidditch!" shouted Charlie.

_**Harry, Ron, and George**_

"Harry has to play Seeker," said Ron. "He's really good at it."

"But you can't play Keeper," said George to Ron. "You lose your confidence."

"I could play Chaser," said Ron.

"You good, are you?" asked George.

"I've played it a couple times here before," said Ron. "I'm not amazing but I'm pretty good."

"Good, I'm not that bad at Keeper so there, we all have our positions."

"Then lets play Quidditch!" shouted Harry.

Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Ron, George, and Harry mounted their brooms and rose into the air. George and Bill flew to their goal posts while Charlie and Harry rose up a little higher into the air, while Ron and Ginny hovered in mid-air. Percy and Hermione walked out into the middle of the field. Percy was holding the Quaffle, while Hermione held the snitch.

"And let the game," started Percy, getting ready to throw the Quaffle. "BEGIN!"

He threw the Quaffle while Hermione let the snitch fly. Ginny grabbed the Quaffle and headed straight for George. George moved closer to her a little bit as she threw it. One of George's arms reached out and…

"GINNY SCORES!" shouted Percy, "starting the game with 10-0, as Ron speeds toward Bill."

Harry and Charlie were searching for the snitch. After 10 minutes, Ginny scored four more times and Ron scored only once. Twice George left the posts to help Ron, but both times, they dropped the Quaffle, letting Ginny get it and getting easy scores.

"Ginny Scores Again," shouted Percy, after the sixth time Ginny scored that day.

"Ze score iz 60-10 to Bill's team," said Fleur.

Harry and Charlie were circling the field looking for signs of the snitch. Nothing came to them until another 15 minutes went by, the score being 120-20, when Harry saw Charlie dive toward the post George was watching and found out why quickly. There was a small glint of gold about two feet off the ground and Harry zoomed after him. Harry flew up to the right of Charlie just as Harry heard Percy shout that Ginny had scored again. The snitch was just inches away. Harry and Charlie both reached out. Just then, the snitched move to the right and Harry made the same motion, making him crash into Charlie. They both fell off their brooms and landed on the ground.

"TIME OUT," shouted Bill from his posts.

Everyone landed and ran toward them. Harry sat up to see Charlie sitting up as well. The snitch has disappeared.

"Are you two ok?" asked Ginny, kneeling beside them both.

"I'm fine," mumbled Charlie.

"I am too," said Harry.

"I've never seen a snitch do that before, have you?" said Charlie.

"No," said Harry.

"Lets just call the game before someone gets hurt," said Bill.

Everyone nodded. Ginny helped Harry to his feet while Bill helped Charlie.

"Hey, Ginny," started Harry, "can I talk to you?"

She stopped and smiled. Everyone else kept walking.

"Sure Harry, what is it?"

"I just wanted to ask if-um-you wanted to get back together."

Ginny was silent.

"I understand if you're with someone else or if you are mad at me for-"

"Trust me Harry, I'm not. I just, didn't think you would get back together with me."

"What do you mean?"

She looked at him and smiled weakly, then looked down at her feet.

"I thought you wouldn't be satisfied if there were still Death Eaters growing strong." She paused. "The Malfoys are still hurting people. There are a couple more who escaped from going Azkaban. They still attack people. I thought you would say it was for my safety to not be together, like last time."

"It's different now," Ginny looked at him. "Voldemort is gone and I'm with you now. I wasn't going to be with you last year. I had something to do that involved traveling. So I didn't know if you were getting hurt or anything, of course I didn't then but it's still different."

"I know, " she took a step toward him, they were inches apart, "and I do, I really want to get back together."

Harry lent down and kissed Ginny. They pulled apart and Harry pulled Ginny into a hug. He was happy they were back together.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it...Please Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3...and thank you for reviews and ideas...I'm working on chapter 4 now...hope you like this new chapter...**

Chapter 3

_**Chapter 4**_

_**August 30**_

"Are you all packed to go to Hogwarts, Ginny?" Harry asked that evening. Ginny smiled.

"Not completely," she said, laughing.

"You better get finished, you leave in two days," said Bill.

"I just cant find 3 books for some reason," she said, "I knew I had them I just, misplaced them, after last year."

"I can give you my copies, Ginny." Hermione said. "I have every book with me."

"Thanks Hermione," she said, "You're a life-saver."

"Since we're on the subject," said Mr. Weasely to everyone at the table, "Bill has to say something."

"What is it, Bill?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Ok, well you know how they don't have a Headmaster, Defense against the Dark Arts or Transfiguration Professor. Well I got some inside knowledge for who's taking over."

"Who is it?" asked Ginny, getting more excited.

"Minerva McGonagall is the Headmistress and Kinsley is the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor."

"This is great!" said Ginny, "Kinsley as the DADA professor. But wait, who's the new Transfiguration Professor?"

"Me," said Bill.

"NO WAY!" shouted Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and George together.

"Yes, McGonagall sent me an owl and said that since I've worked at Gringotts for a while and was in the Order of the Phoenix and got an O on my O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts said I was good for the job. I said yes."

"This Great!" said Ginny, "I'm so glad I'm taking Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts."

"There's more too." Said Bill.

"What else could possibly be better?"

"I'm also Head of Gryffindor House."

"This is great!" Ginny shouted.

"But Ginny, I want you to understand that I'm not going to give you special treatment because you're my sister." Bill explained. "Kingsley won't either just because you know him personally."

"I wasn't expecting any." Ginny said. "I just said this was great."

"I just wanted you to know that."

There was much talk about the new Hogwarts year. After dinner, Ginny and Hermione left the table to get the books. Ron and Harry helped clear the table and went to help Hermione and Ginny. Ron was about to open Ginny's bedroom door when he stopped. They could hear Hermione's and Ginny's voices from the room.

"I can't believe you're going back to Hogwarts," they heard Hermione say.

"I know," said Ginny, "I wish I didn't have to."

"Is there anything else you have to pack?"

"No, I think that is it."

"Good, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Um-R-Ron."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know if you know if he likes me?"

"From what I know, he really does."

Harry saw Ron's ears turn red.

"What do you think now?"

"I think you should go for it."

"Really?"

"Yes, he really likes you and you really like him. Why not?"

"Thanks Ginny."

"No problem."

"How is it with you and Harry?"

"Good, we're back together, you know?"

"That great."

They laughed. Ron opened the door. Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the floor across from each other.

"Hi Harry. Hi Ron," said Ginny. Hermione smiled at both of them.

"Um-hi," said Ron, sitting by Hermione.

"Hi," said Harry, sitting by Ginny.

Ginny looked at Hermione who glanced at Ron then at Ginny again, who nodded.

"Harry, can we go to the kitchen for a second, I want to talk to my mom for a second?" asked Ginny, who glanced at Hermione. Harry looked at Ron, who nodded.

"Sure," said Harry. He and Ginny stood up and walked out of the room.

_**Hermione and Ron**_

"I wanted to ask you something," Hermione started.

"Yes, what is it?" Ron asked.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"I really like you, Ron," she began, "and I wanted to ask if-um-if you would-um-like to get together?"

"Hermione-"

"I would understand if you don't want to, but I really-"

"I would like to," Ron said it quickly and loudly. Hermione stared at him. "I really like you too. And to tell you the truth, I've been wondering the same thing."

Hermione looked at him and smiled. Ron leaned down and kissed her. This was the best summer ever in Ron's opinion.

_**Harry and Ginny**_

Harry and Ginny walked out of the room and into the kitchen, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting side by side, talking. Ginny took a deep breath and looked at Harry.

"My parents know about us," she said, "they wanted to take to us."

Harry nodded. She turned back around and walked out fully into the room, Harry following. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stopped talking and looked at the two teenagers.

"Come sit down, dears," said Mrs. Weasley motioning to chairs across from them. Harry and Ginny sat down across from Ginny's parents.

"Now," started Mr. Weasley, "we just wanted you two to know that we are very happy you are together. But you must understand that you both are still to young to marry."

"We know, dad," said Ginny, "we weren't planning on getting married."

Harry nodded.

"Well then," said Mrs. Wesley "I guess this discussion is over. As long as you two aren't romantic about it, we are fine with you two together." Mrs. and Mr. Weasley smiled. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and walked her to her room for bed as Ron left Ginny's room with Hermione right behind him. Harry gave Ginny a kiss as Ron kissed Hermione and walked with Ron back to the room they were sharing. This was the best summer Harry ever had.

**Hope you liked this new chapter...I'll put up Chapter 4 as soon as I can...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally was able to update...sorry btw...I was busy...DISCLAMER: I dont own any of the characters, or wizard world...ENJOY!!**

Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**September 1**_

"I can't believe I'm finishing my last year at Hogwarts," said Ginny, sitting in a Ministry car that Mr. Weasley got for them. Ginny sat in the middle, Harry on one side of her, George on the other, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat together in the front seats, Mrs. Weasley holding Teddy in her arms. They had another car that held Charlie, Ron, Percy, Hermione, Fleur, and Bill.

"First Weasley since Percy," said George.

"That's right, and I want you to work you hardest. You missed half of your sixth year, so you missed a lot of things," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I will mum, don't worry," said Ginny.

"I'm glad McGonagall is letting Bill ride the Hogwarts Express with you," said Mr. Weasley.

"Me too," said Ginny, "He can meet Luna."

"And make sure you don't get into trouble," said Mr. Weasley.

"That's what Minerva thought as well," said Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone laughed.

"Don't forget to send owls to us," said Harry.

"I'll send a different letter to everyone every week, I promise," said Ginny, giggling.

"Why a different letter to everyone? Why not one big one to everyone?" asked George. Ginny laughed.

"Hermione wants me to tell her everything I learn so she can catch up. Ron wants me to send him owls about the Quidditch teams. Percy wants me to send him owls about how hard I'm working. Charlie wants me to send him an owl about everything."

Ginny sighed.

"What about Harry?" asked George.

"I can write to Harry if I want to," said Ginny.

"Just because you two are together," said George.

"Yeah."

Everyone laughed again.

They reached Kings Cross and everyone got out of the two cars. Everyone helped Ginny and Bill unpack their trunks and load them on carts. Everyone went through the barrier and ended up on Platform 9¾. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione found it very hard to get through to Hogwarts Express because of all the people looking or saying hello to them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Hermione, Percy, and Ron decided to wait on the Platform while Harry, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie put the trunks onto the train. They stepped onto the train and found an empty compartment, except for one person, who was putting her trunk in the trunk rack.

"Luna!" shouted Ginny to her friend. Luna looked over her shoulder.

"Hi Ginny," she said, in the same dreamlike voice, "Just give me a moment." Charlie came around and helped her get her trunk into the rack.

"Thank you," she said, "um-who are you?"

"Oh, these are my older brothers Charlie," she pointed at Charlie, "and Bill," she said pointing at Bill. "Bill teaching at Hogwarts this year. Charlie, Harry and everyone else are seeing us off." She explained.

"Oh I'll come with you. Dad had to leave early to get back to the Quibbler. He's getting even more sold now." she said, as Ginny and Bill put their trunks into the rack.

"That's good," said Ginny, "Lets go see everyone else."

"Wait, Ginny," started Harry, making everyone look at him, "Can I talk to you alone please?"

Ginny looked at Charlie, Bill, and Luna. Bill nodded.

"We'll introduce Luna to everyone else while you two talk," said Bill.

"Sure," said Charlie, "lets go Luna."

Charlie, Bill, and Luna walked out of the compartment, leaving Ginny and Harry alone.

"What do you want to talk about Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I just wanted to give you something to remember me by while you're at Hogwarts," said Harry, smiling at Ginny.

She smiled back. Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny. They pulled apart. Ginny looked at Harry and flung her arms around Harry and kissed him again. They pulled apart again.

"Remember to write to me," said Harry.

"And remember to write back," said Ginny.

They laughed together.

"We won't be apart as long as last year," said Harry.

"Yeah, but I'll still miss you," said Ginny.

"I'll miss you too," said Harry.

Harry kissed Ginny again.

"Let's go see everyone now."

Ginny laughed and grabbed one of Harry's hands and walked off the train. All the other Weasleys and Hermione were talking to Luna.

"How's your dad by the way, Luna?" asked Hermione.

"He's well," said Luna, "He had to leave though because he has to make more copies of the Quibbler. They are selling very well."

"That great to hear," said Mrs. Weasley.

The Hogwarts Express's whistle blew. Mrs. Weasley pulled Ginny and Bill into hugs.

"Well you better be off," said Mrs. Weasley.

"See you at Christmas," said Mr. Weasley, hugging Ginny and clapping Bill on the shoulder.

After exchanging goodbyes to Ginny and Good Lucks to Bill and see you soons to Ginny, Bill, and Luna, they boarded the train. Ginny, Bill, and Luna waved from windows. The Weasleys, Hermione, Teddy, and Harry all waved to them. They watched as the train started to move, then disappear from sight.

**I know this Chapter wasnt as long as any of the others...I promise...the next one is DEFINITLY longer...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER 5!! WOOT!! Hopefully my readers aren't mad at me. It took me forever to figure out what I wanted in this Chapter...It's not as long as I had said but it is a little bit longer...**

**Disclaimer i dont own anthing but this story plot.**

**Here's Chapter 5**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**September 1-5**_

_**Ginny**_

Ginny and Luna walked into the Great Hall together. They looked at the teachers' table and smiled. They were happy that no Death Eaters were there this year. Bill walked out and got the sorting hat as the first years walked in.

"Attention," said Professor McGonagall as she stood up, "Welcome back to Hogwarts to those who are older, to the first years, welcome to Hogwarts. There is a change in staffing this year, I am sorry to say but we no longer have Muggle Studies. But I am pleased to announce our Transfiguration professor and new Head of Gryffindor House this year is Professor Bill Weasley," Bill stood up to enormous applause from the Gryffindor Table mostly, "and Professor Kingsley Shackbolts will take over Defense Against the Dark Arts." Kingsley stood up to applause from, again, mostly the Gryffindor table. "Now enjoy the feast." Food suddenly appeared. Everybody ate joyously. After the disaster last year, everyone was glad to have some good times. After the feast, everyone bustled up to the Common Rooms. Ginny walked upstairs and went to sleep instantly.

The next day, Bill passed out schedules to everyone. Ginny would start out with double Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts, then have a free period, Potions, free period, lunch, then Herbology then another free period.

Luna and Ginny had the same schedule. They walked to Transfiguration. Ginny and Luna took the table in the front.

"Hi everyone," said Bill, "I'm Professor Weasley and I'm going to teach you Transfiguration. Let's start by seeing what you can do." Bill held up a cage of rats. "I want to see if you learned to vanish these without words." He handed out the rats. Ginny smiled, this was her specialty. Ginny cleared her mind and said the incantation in her head. The rat vanished completely.

"Very good Ginny," said Bill as he watched her. Luna did the same with her rat.

"Same to you, Luna," Bill walked around the class and watched them all make the rat vanish.

"Very good everyone," said Bill. "Now let's take it up a notch." He held out some medium sized birds. It took many people a couple tires to vanish them completely. Ginny and Luna got it down after only 2 tries. They had actually done this during D.A meetings; they would practice this. Michael Corner, Terry Boot, and Anthony Goldstein were sitting at a table behind Ginny and Luna. They vanished their birds too.

"I want everyone to please practice this," said Bill, right before the class ended. Luna and Ginny went to Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was just as easy.

"We are going to work on spell in this class," said Kingsley, "most of you classes really didn't do this, and I mean we are going to learn Defense. We'll start with Disarming."

Each student had to go against Kingsley and try to disarm him. Ginny was first.

"Go ahead," said Kingsley, when Ginny stepped in front of him.

"Expelliarmus," Ginny said. Kingsley wand left his hand and flew through the air in a small arch. Ginny caught it and handed it back to Kingsley.

"Good job Miss Weasley," Kingsley said with a smile. One by one, everyone in the class went up against Kingsley. All the D.A members were able to do it.

"Good job today," said Kingsley. He set them to practice that and dismissed them.

"I'm going to write to dad during free period," said Luna.

"I think I might just go and see if Bill has a class," said Ginny, "I really wanted to see how he is." They said 'See you later,' to each other and went their separate ways. Ginny walked to Bill's study. She knocked on the door. Bill answered.

"Come on in Ginny," said Bill, moving aside to let her pass. Ginny walked in. The room was small. There were two armchairs in front of a desk. Ginny sat in one armchair, Bill sat in the other.

"What are you up to Ginny?" asked Bill with a smile.

"Nothing really," said Ginny, "Just have free period and wanted to talk to you."

They talked for the rest of the free period. Then Ginny went to the rest of her classes. She really didn't have all that much homework, so she decided to go to bed after dinner. The next couple days were the same as the first. In fact, Ginny got into the habit of going to Bill's study during her first free period.

_Dear Harry,_

_It's a little strange to be at Hogwarts without you, Ron, and Hermione. Everyone in the Common Room talks about the three of you and how you brought down Voldemort here last year. The first week back is great though; there are no Death Eaters here to punish us like last year. Kingsley and Bill are really good at teaching, although most of it we learned in Dumbledore's Army three years ago. Hope you are enjoying yourself, see you soon._

_Much love,_

_Ginny._

Ginny read the letter a couple of times. It was her second free period of the day a week later. She read the letter one last time then started on the one to the whole family.

_Dear everyone,_

_Hope everyone is all right. It's sort of weird to be at Hogwarts without anyone else. Bill and Kingsley are great teachers. They make sure that everyone is on the same level, as other teachers just had the best move forward and the bad stay behind. Anyway, the first week is great; everyone keeps talking about Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and who they beat You-know-who last year. Even some teachers talk about them. But not all the time like the students do. That's all that really happened. Hope you are all enjoying yourselves. I'll see you all soon._

_With much love,_

_Ginny._

Ginny walked up to the Owlery and found Pig (Ron let Ginny have him to send letters to them,)and sent the letters to the family. Ginny watched as Pig flew away and she walked back to the Common Room.

_**Harry**_

Life at the Burrow was the same as always, except without Ginny. Harry, Ron, Hermione and George played Quidditch, even though Hermione couldn't really play. Everyone would change teams once in a while. A week after Ginny left, Pig came through the window that afternoon with letters from Ginny.

"Here Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley, handing him a small piece of parchment rolled up with his name on it in Ginny's handwriting. Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything else, but unrolled the other roll of parchment. She read the letter aloud.

"I'm not surprised about everyone talking about you three," said Mr. Weasley to Ron, Hermione, and Harry, "You did defeat Voldemort." Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Mr. Weasley.

"What?"

"You actually said Voldemort," said Ron in disbelief.

"Well, the war is over, there is nothing left to fear," said Mr. Weasley with a smile on his face.

Everyone ate Lunch and then Harry went to the room he was sharing with Ron to read Ginny's letter. Harry read her letter and sat at the little desk in the room and wrote back to her. He sent the letter with Pig straight away with Mrs. Weasley's letters, one to Ginny and another to Bill. He smiled as he watched Pig fly away.

_**Ginny**_

It was breakfast the day after Harry read Ginny's letter. She was sitting there eating when the owl posts came in. Pig landed in front of her, let her take the letters, and then he flew away. Ginny looked at the three letters, two of them had Mrs. Weasley's writing, one saying _Ginny_ the other saying _Bill_. The third one had Harry's handwriting with her name on it. Ginny smiled, got up, and walked toward the teachers' table.

"Letters from mum," said Ginny as she handed him the letter. It was a fairly big scroll of parchment for him. Ginny walked back to the table, grabbed some toast and the other two letters, and went to her dormitory to read them. For once, her dormitory was empty. She closed the door and read Mrs. Weasleys letter first.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Everyone is proud of you for going back this year. Bill wrote to me and was saying you were, by far, doing the best in his class. Everyone is missing you here. George, Harry, and Ron play Quidditch with Hermione and she always comes back looking as though someone attacked her._

Ginny laughed, not because of Hermione looking like that but because of the fact that she really couldn't play Quidditch but no one else in the family could either, but Ginny continued reading.

_Everyone can't wait until you get back for Christmas to tell us what else has been happening in full detail. _

_Hope you enjoy yourself, _

_See you soon, _

_With tons of love, _

_Mum. _

Ginny read the letter once more. She was really hoping to see everyone soon, but Christmas was another 3 months away. Ginny laid Mrs. Weasley letter aside and read Harry's.

_Dear Ginny,_

_We're all missing you here. Your mum already probably told you that but I still wanted to make sure you knew. Well, things are just the same as always around here. Ron, George, and I play Quidditch with Hermione who really can't play. Well anyway, I can really tell you would be great at Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Not because Bill and Kingsley are teaching but because you were the best in Dumbledore's Army and you kept it going last year, even with the Death Eaters there to punish you. Well, can't wait till you come home for Christmas,_

_Hope you are enjoying yourself,_

_Write back soon,_

_Harry._

Ginny read the letter again. She couldn't help but smile when she read it. She put Harry's and Mrs. Weasley's letters in her trunk, shut it, grabbed her bag, and went to her classes.

_I'll write back during free period._

* * *

**Hope you liked it...Please Review...Tell me what you really thought of it...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6...I worked really hard on it...It's the best chapter in this story in my opinion...**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**December**_

"I think it looks great," said George, looking around the kitchen.

"I think we did a great job," said Ron.

Harry, Ron, George, Hermione, and Ginny had been decorating the house for Christmas. Ginny just got home a couple hours ago and said she would help out. They had just finished the kitchen, that last room in the house to decorate. They heard a knock at the door, Ginny answered.

"Bill!" Ginny shouted, giving Bill a hug.

"Great to see everyone," said Bill. Fleur walked in after him.

"Mum's in the next room with Charlie and Percy," said George.

"I thought Charlie would beat me here," said Bill, laughing, "same old Charlie."

Everyone followed him out into the next room. Everyone was either sitting on the floor or on the two couches in the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Percy sat on one couch, George, Bill, Fleur, Ron, and Hermione squeezed on the other one. Ginny, Charlie, and Harry sat in the middle of the floor; Ginny in the middle of Charlie and Harry.

"How is it in Romania Charlie?" asked Bill.

"Good, had to handle a Horntail yesterday though. Three people were sent to St. Mango's for injuries. It was a disaster."

"How is it at Hogwarts, Ginny?" asked Charlie.

"Good, still getting good grades," she said.

CRACK.

That's all the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione heard from outside the Burrow. Ginny felt Charlie grab her forearm. Ginny looked around and saw Ron put an arm around Hermione and everyone else stand up. Mr. Weasley went to the kitchen door, and ran back in.

"Get down!" he screamed. Ginny was forced into the floor just as she heard a blast and felt rubble bury her. She couldn't move or see. She didn't know what was going on.

"Come out Harry Potter," said a voice, "We Death Eaters know you're here."

She heard footsteps fall on top of all the rubble.

"We don't want to hurt anyone," said a different voice, "just come out."

Ginny suddenly felt someone grab the back of her shirt and pull her out of the rubble. She looked around and saw that most of the house was in debris and five Death Eaters.

"Hey looks what I found," said a voice behind her, "a little girl."

"Let go of me!" shouted Ginny. The Death Eater grasped her arms tight as she struggled to get free. She saw Charlie emerge from his spot, and raise his wand, but the Death Eaters were ready. The one holding her put held his wand over Ginny. Charlie's fell slightly. Ginny looked around.

"Come out Potter or we will have to kill this little girl," said the Death Eater who spoke first. One by one, Ginny saw her parents, brothers, Hermione, and Harry emerge. The Death Eater holding her chuckled.

"Say goodbye Harry Potter," he laughed, "AVADA KADAVRA!"

Ginny screamed.

She sat up from bed in cold sweat. She was asleep. She just had a nightmare that was all. She was breathing heavily. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand to clear some sweat off her face. Sun light was flooding into the room. She looked around at her surroundings; she was still at Hogwarts, in her dormitory. It was the day she left for Christmas Break. Everyone in her dormitory was still asleep. She got up and dressed quickly and quietly, and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Luna was already there. Luna meets Ginny at the door.

"Hi, Ginny, are you ready to go home tomorrow?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, I miss my family, are you?" said Ginny. Today was the day before Hogwarts students were going home for Christmas break. They had the whole day off because it was a Saturday.

Luna nodded.

"Dad's been sending me owls saying he misses me a lot and can't wait to see me," Luna said.

Ginny and Luna walked to the Gryffindor table. Luna sat beside Ginny and began eating.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Ravenclaw table?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah…but I decided to eat with you today," Luna said. They laughed. After eating breakfast, Luna and Ginny walked outside to the cool morning.

"Hey Ginny, Luna, you all ready to go back home?" asked Hagrid.

"Almost for me," said Ginny.

"Same with me," said Luna.

They said bye to Hagrid and finished their walk. They talked, and then went back for lunch.

"I have to finish packing, bye, Luna," said Ginny to Luna.

"I have to also," said Luna. Ginny walked to Gryffindor tower, and then to her Dormitory.

Ginny pack the rest of her things, and then went back outside by herself. The rest of the day was normal, Ginny and Luna ate dinner, went up to bed, and went to sleep.

_**Meanwhile with Harry, Hermione, and the other Weasleys**_

_**The day before Ginny comes back**_

"Are you excited to see Ginny, Harry?" asked Hermione, as she, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in Ginny's room, where Hermione was staying in. Nobody else was in the Burrow. Mr. Wesley, Percy, and George were at work, and Mrs. Weasley was helping George at his joke shop. Harry, Hermione, and Ron decided to just stay at the Burrow.

"Of course," said Harry, "She been away for a while."

"I know she's excited to see you too," said Hermione.

"How?" asked Ron.

"Harry isn't the only one who gets separate letters sometimes," said Hermione, with a smile on her face.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm going to take a short walk, I'll see you two later," said Harry. Hermione and Ron said bye to Harry and Harry walked outside. He was thinking about Ginny. He thought about their relationship.

_I have never loved anyone more than Ginny._ He thought to himself. He walked for a little bit more and then went back to the Burrow. Hermione had made some lunch for them. After eating, they talked in the living room.

"I can't believe one year ago we were looking for Horcruxes," said Hermione.

"I am very sorry about leaving, by the way," said Ron.

"It's fine," said Harry, "you made up for it by destroying that locket."

There was a pause.

"I was thinking," Said Harry, breaking the silence, "should I tell Ginny what really happened last year?"

"Do you want to?" asked Hermione. Harry shrugged.

"If you want to mate, we're behind you 100 percent," said Ron.

Harry nodded.

"I think I will, tomorrow," Harry said, "I'll ask if she wants to go for a walk with all three of us and I'll tell her then."

Hermione and Ron agreed with Harry and then they stared talking about what else they would do during the holiday when Mrs. Weasley and George came home.

"I'll start dinner," said Mrs. Weasley. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and George helped her. By the time they finished, Mr. Weasley and Percy had come home. They ate dinner, and then everyone went to bed. Harry fell asleep almost instantly.

_**The next morning**_

_**Still with Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys**_

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Fleur, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all waiting at Kings Cross Station. Xenophilius Lovegood was there too and said hi to everyone.

"May I talk to you three for a moment?" he asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They nodded and he walked a little bit away from the Weasleys.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did last year when you three came to visit me," he said, "it's just that they had Luna and I didn't want to lose the only person I had left in my life."

"It's alright," said Harry, "I understand what it's like to lose someone you love."

"Thank you for forgiving me even though I could have gotten you three killed," said Xenophilius.

Xenophilius, Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined the rest of the Weasleys and waited for Ginny, Bill, and Luna.

_**Hogwarts express**_

_**Ginny and Luna**_

"I can't wait to be home," said Luna.

"Me either," said Ginny.

"I can't to see Fleur," said Bill, who was standing in the doorway of their compartment.

"You staying at Shell Cottage again this year?" asked Ginny.

"We'll probably come to the Burrow Christmas morning," Bill said, sitting beside Ginny.

Bill, Ginny, and Luna talked excitedly about what they were going to do during break. And before they knew it, they were at Platform 9 ¾. They went through the barrier and met their families. Luna and Xenophilius and Bill and Fleur said their goodbyes to Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys and went their separate ways. Ginny went straight to her room and dropped her trunk in there and met everyone else for lunch. After lunch, Harry had plans to spend time with her.

"You want to take a walk with Ron, Hermione, and me?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Of course," she said smiling.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny left the house. Harry and Ginny led while Ron and Hermione walked behind them.

_I'm going to tell her now._ Harry thought to himself. He glanced at Ron and Hermione and nodded, and they nodded back. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped, making Ginny stop as well. She looked at Harry.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"We wanted to talk to you alone," said Ron.

"What about?" Ginny asked.

"About what happened last year," said Harry. Ginny looked shocked. Harry placed each of his hands on her shoulders.

"We went to destroy Horcruxes," said Harry.

"What are Horcruxes?" asked Ginny.

"They are objects that someone puts a part of your soul in," replied Hermione.

"We destroyed all of them," said Ron.

"There was even a part of his soul in me," said Harry, "that's why I went into the forest and Voldemort came out with my body, saying I was dead. But I wasn't. The Horcruxes is the reason I wasn't there when the Death Eaters got into Hogwarts. I was with Dumbledore to destroy one. But it was a fake. That's why we also broke into Gringotts, to get a Horcrux."

"It sounds like one adventure," said Ginny.

"It was very hard," said Hermione.

"I'm just glad you all completed your mission," said Ginny.

Harry lent down and kissed Ginny.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me," asked Ginny.

"I love you," Harry whispered to her.

"I love you too," Ginny whispered again. Harry kissed Ginny again as Ron kissed Hermione. They all parted and then went back to the Burrow.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6...please review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author Note:_ After writing, rewriting, editing, putting it off for a while, I FINALLY finished this chapter...First I want to say sorry, but school is in and I am extremely busy...so, I am EXTREMELY ABSOLUTLY SORRY for not updating in a while...Ok, hope you enjoy Chapter 7...and, again, sorry.**

**Disclaimer~ you all know the drill...**_**~Chapter 7~**_

* * *

_**~Christmas Break~**_

~**Harry and Ron**~

"Wake up Harry," said Ron Christmas morning. "Good haul this year."

Harry grabbed his glasses and looked at the pile at the foot of his bed. He sat up and started opening them. Hermione gave him the book "Quidditch Thru the Ages", Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him his usual sweater and a box of chocolates, Ron gave him a photo album, with some moving pictures already in it. There were some of him, Ron, and Hermione; some of him and Ron; some of all the Weasley, him, and Hermione; and some of Quidditch games from the Burrow. He stared at it for a while.

"Thought it would be something different to give you," said Ron, looking at him.

"I love it, thanks Ron," Harry replied.

He set the book down and looked at the last thing in the pile. It was small envelope and had Ginny's handwriting on it. He opened to see just a card which said, _**you are getting your present later today, Love, Ginny.**_

"What does she mean?" asked Harry.

"You'll see," said Ron.

"You know what it is?"

"Of course I do so does Hermione. She wanted to make sure you would like it, and don't worry, you will. But do you know what Hermione is getting me, she did the same thing."

Harry shook his head as Ron shrugged as pulled on his sweater and Harry did the same and left the room with Ron.

"Happy Christmas Harry and Ron," said Hermione as they walked by Ginny's room. Her door was open and Ginny was sitting on her bed smiling mischievously.

"So did you get our notes?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yes, and thanks for the book Hermione, I haven't read it since Snape took it off of me first year."

"I thought you would like to read it again. Thanks for the book on _Prefects Who Gained Power_. It's a very interesting book."

"I thought you might like it," said Harry, as he looked at Ginny. She smiled brightly and he smiled back. "So what is going on with the notes?"

Ginny smiled and held out a small box. Harry took in and opened it up. It was filled with many pictures of him and Ginny. There were some with Harry's arm around Ginny's shoulders, some of them dancing, some of them just smiling and having a good time. Harry smiled.

"Do you like it?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

"I love it," said Harry, "now I now I know why Ron gave me the album."

Ginny smiled at him as Harry pulled her into a hug. He let her go as Hermione gave Ron his present. It was the same thing that Ginny gave to him. After Harry and Ron put there things back into Ron's room, they went downstairs for breakfast. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley already had breakfast made while Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, and George were already down there sitting at the table talking. They ate their breakfast and then sat in the living room to talk. Then, after a little while, there was a knock on the door, and Percy answered it, revealing Penelope Clearwater.

"Hey everyone, this is my girlfriend Penelope," Percy said. Penelope waved at everyone.

"We'll be right back, I have to talk to her," said Percy smiling. Ginny looked at him and awe and he nodded slightly. Percy walked her out into the yard and Ginny jumped up.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Percy is going to propose to her," said Ginny. Everyone jumped up and ran to the windows to see them. They saw Percy take her hands in his and say something to her, then she say something, then Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny black box and say something then got down on one knee. Penelope raised a hand to her mouth then said something that looked like a "yes" then Percy jump up and she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Everyone ran outside and said congratulations to them and they went back inside to talk for the rest of the night.

The next few weeks went by quickly and, before they knew it, they were at Kings Cross saying goodbye to Ginny and Bill again. Harry was studying though because Mr. Weasley had convinced some Ministry officials to let him, Ron, and Hermione take N.E.. They were going to take them in 2 months. They worked very hard, and then soon they were taking them. They were to get their results during the summer, just like the 7th year Hogwarts students.

Not too long after Christmas break, Harry had the idea of proposing to Ginny, so he asked Ron the next morning, without Hermione, to see what he thought.

"What do you think?" asked Harry, as he told Ron.

"I think it's a great idea, and that's what I wanted to ask you too. Do you think I should propose to Hermione?"

"Yeah, she loves you and all, so I think it's a great idea."

"Let's get rings together."

"When?"

"Tomorrow, we can send Hermione out of the house to go to George's shop and help him down there while we go with dad to the Ministry to see what it is like to work there. We can get dad and George in on the plan and we can go to get rings."

"You've been planning this for a while haven't you?"

"Yeah, I have."

The boys laughed as Hermione came into the room.

"What's so funny?" She asked looking between both of them.

"Nothing Hermione," Ron answered first.

Hermione didn't look convinced but sat down and started talking to them.

"Are you excited for Ginny to come home soon?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah," Harry answered quickly, "only 2 more weeks, and then, soon after that, I'm proposing."

"Really? I didn't know you wanted to?" asked Hermione.

"He asked me just a couple minutes ago," said Ron.

"She'll be pleased," Hermione informed him. Harry smiled.

Hermione left the room as Harry and Ron pretended to be looking for something of Harry's.

"When are we executing the plan?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow," said Ron. Ron explained the whole plan to Harry and set everything perfectly, then went downstairs, but they didn't need the plan.

"Oh, good, you both are up," said Mrs. Weasley, "I was just asking Hermione if she wanted to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to look around. Would you two like to go?"

"No thanks Mum, we were just going to hang out here tomorrow," said Ron.

"Ok," she said, "What about you Hermione?"

"Sure Mrs. Weasley. You don't mind do you Ron?" Hermione asked, turning to him. Ron shook his head. Hermione smiled.

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley left early the next morning, which was a huge advantage. Ron and Harry apparated to Godric's Hallow first to begin their quest to find rings.

"Hello, gentlemen, how may I help you?" asked a man behind a counter of a store that looked like a jewelry store.

"Yes, we are looking for engagement rings," explained Harry. The man smiled widely.

"You came to the right place then," he said, pulling out a large box and opening it up showing a bunch of rings on little platforms. Some of the gems we changing color and size, some were just normal rings of different sizes and color, and some were just bands. "What do you want?"

Ron picked a small ring with a color changing gem.

"Are they safe," he said, examining it carefully.

"Of course," said the man, "try it on yourself."

Ron slipped the ring on and kept it on for a couple minutes. Nothing happened. Harry shrugged and picked up a small ring with a small red ruby on it.

"I like this one," Harry said, "perfect color for her, don't you think?"

"Definitely," Ron said, look at a gold colored gem on a small ring. "What about this?"

"I don't think so," said Harry, honestly, "not for Hermione."

Ron set it down and picked up a different one as Harry still looked at the ring he had.

"I think I'll take this one," Harry said.

"Ah, what a beautiful choice," said the man, taking the ring from Harry.

"How much is it?" Harry asked.

"90 galleons," said the man. Harry pulled out his money bag and handed him the money. The man put the ring in a tiny velvet box and handed it to Harry.

"I like this one," said Ron, holding up a ring that had a violet color gem on it. The man took it.

"Another good choice," said the man, "90 galleons." Ron looked in his bag, he didn't have that much. Harry gave him his.

"Hermione deserves to be happy," Harry said as Ron stared at him.

"Are you sure?" said Ron, but before he could finish, Harry took both bags and gave the man the money. Ron smiled.

"Thanks mate," said Ron. The man put Ron's ring in a tiny, velvet box and said 'Thank you' and apparated back home.

"Thank you so much, Harry. I owe you," said Ron.

"I said its fine, Ron," said Harry.

"Good, they aren't back yet," said Ron as they ran upstairs and hid the boxes and went back downstairs to play wizard chess. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione came back soon after.

"Did you get anything," Ron asked conversationally.

"No," said Hermione, "we were just looking around. It was fun though. Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"It's not a problem, dear," she said, smiling.

Hermione went upstairs to take a nap after a while, and then Mrs. Weasley turned to the boys.

"I heard you two were going to propose to Ginny and Hermione is that right?" she said quietly.

Ron gawked at her.

"Who told you?" he asked.

"Your father," she said.

"We are, that's why we needed Hermione out of the house, to get the rings," explained Harry.

Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Did you get good rings?"

"Oh, yeah," said Ron.

"Good," she said, "and Arthur and I give you permission to marry Ginny."

Harry got up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," he said.

Harry and Ron walked up to their room and started playing chess again.

"I hope everything goes well," said Ron.

"It will," said Harry, "I have a good feeling about it."

* * *

**Sorry for skipping around alot in this chapter...Hope you liked it, tell me what you think, and I'm hoping Chapter 8 won't take as long. Again, sorry for taking so long, review if you like...Thanks for reading...Hope you liked it...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Hello...Sorry it took me a while...I had writers block for the longest time...Hope you enjoy Chapter 8!  
Disclaimer~I own nothing...**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 8  
**__**The End of Ginny's Hogwarts Years**_

"Hey Ron, I've been thinking," said Harry, the day morning Ginny came home from Hogwarts.

"What have you been thinking?" Ron asked.

"Do you think anyone is at Grimmauld Place, before I propose at least?"

"You're thinking she's too young, aren't you?"

"Yeah," replied Harry.

"She's of age, almost 18. I think she can make her own decisions."

"Maybe I should wait a year."

"No," said Ron firmly, "She can make her own decisions. If she thinks she not ready, then she's not ready, but if she thinks she is, then she is. If anything, I would wait to go to Grimmauld Place."

"Come on boys," shouted Mrs. Weasley from the bottom of the steps. "We're going to be late on picking Ginny up."

Harry and Ron ran downstairs and hopped into the car Mr. Weasley used from the Ministry. The day Harry has been waiting for was finally here, Ginny was coming home after her last year at Hogwarts. Harry was planning things with Ginny for a while now. He was going to propose to her, visit Godric's Hallow without almost getting killed this time, and, hopefully, go to Grimmauld Place. They arrived at Kings Cross as the students were going through the barrier. Ginny came out with Luna and Bill, spotted them and ran over.

"Hello everyone," said Luna, as she and Ginny smiled at everyone.

"Hello Luna, are you looking for your dad?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, have you seen him?" she asked. Mr. Weasley pointed toward her father as she said her goodbyes to everyone and ran over to her dad.

All the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione rode back to the Burrow, and bombarded Ginny with questions about how school was.

"I told you in my letters that it was fun," said Ginny.

After Ginny told everyone what she did this year, Harry was going to take Ginny for a walk alone then when they got back, he would propose. Ginny agreed to go with him, and said she wanted to talk to him privately. After lunch, Harry and Ginny walked out into the yard and began walking away from the house.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded.

"You were honest with me about what you, Ron, and Hermione did last year, I was thinking about telling you what I did," she said.

Harry looked at her, as they continued to walk.

"Neville told us some things you all did," Harry said.

"I know he didn't tell you everything though," she said solemnly. She stopped walking and so did he.

"We reformed Dumbledore's Army, as you know, and let's just say we were very outspoken."

"What do you mean?"

"We back mouthed the Carrows a lot, we put up messages on the walls, we tried stealing the sword of Gryffindor, we organized the 'Support Harry Potter' Party with Hagrid, we saved fellow students from the dungeons the Carrows set up for us 'misbehaving' kids, we got tortured so much it wasn't even believable, I know you saw Seamus, but you should have seen me before Christmas, I was a mess. In what used to be Defense against the Dark Arts sometimes we would duel Slytherins, we used to fight back hard and win the fight by stunning them or disarming them, we got punished a lot for that. We fought of the Imperious Curse as well, ending most of us in the dungeons."

"Why did you do all that?" he asked her, half angry with her, half impressed.

"We couldn't stand any of them," she said, "they almost killed a second year for getting an answer wrong about the Unforgivable Curses! We thought that if we talked out and rebelled, then others wouldn't just give up to them. I don't mean for them to mouth off to the Carrows or to join Dumbledore's Army, but the courage to go to class and not give up, like almost all the younger students did."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes, and you know what, it worked. Half of the students didn't let the Carrows intimidate them and some of us actually protected them. We gave everyone hope last year."

"Neville told us that," Harry said.

"See, he told you the good stuff, there was a lot more than what he told you," she said.

"I'm not happy that you did all that though, what if you got seriously hurt?"

"We didn't care much last year," Ginny said, half laughing, "we only thought about fighting back."

Harry didn't laugh. Actually, he looked disapproved. Ginny sighed and looked at him.

"You didn't have to hear them say all that stuff about Muggles and, sometimes, about you," said Ginny. "It was always hard on us because we were fighting, not just to stay alive and give others hope, but to show that there are still people at Hogwarts who believe in the Order of the Phoenix and you. We listened to _Potterwatch_ and kept up to date with them, but we still didn't know if you, Ron, and Hermione were captured or not. I know they would have put it into the Prophet the instant it happened, but what if you needed help, or you all got separated, or anything else. We just didn't know. We took fate into our own hands and did whatever we need to do to show our loyalty and strength and prove that others should still believe that help is on the way."

"I don't care, you could have been killed," Harry said.

"They wouldn't kill us," said Ginny.

Harry still looked stern.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just didn't think about what you would say about it." There was a quick pause. "I knew you would be mad."

Harry pulled Ginny into a tight hug. Neither of them said anything for a couple minutes.

"Just promise you won't ever do that again," he said.

"Ok, I promise," Ginny said. Harry leaned down and kissed her.

They pulled apart and made their way back to the Burrow. Harry stopped short of the door.

'_This is it,'_ Harry said in his head. He was getting prepared to propose. Ginny looked at him.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked him.

"Ginny," he said in a slightly calm, strong voice. _'Just stay calm' _Harry was thinking in his head. He put his hand in his pocket, clutching the tiny velvet box. He got down on one knee as Ginny look at him, astonished. "I love you more than anyone I have ever met," he pulled out the box and opened to reveal the ring, "Will you marry me?"

Ginny smiled. "Of course I will." She said. Harry jumped to his feet, put the ring on her, and then kissed her. Everyone ran outside, apparently watching from the window, shouting congratulations to them. They then went back into the kitchen, given Firewhiskey, as Ron gave a toast.

"To Harry and Ginny, who are meant to be together, but I have an announcement I want to make as well," he said, as he shoved his hand into his pocket, turned toward Hermione and, just like Harry, got down on one knee.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" he asked, as her eyes filled with tears. She nodded.

"Yes, I will," she chocked out. Ron put the ring on her and then kissed her. Everyone said congratulations to them as well, as Harry lifting his glass.

"To Ron and Hermione, who deserve a happy life together."

Hermione and Ron beamed at him, as Mr. Weasley raised his glass as well.

"To all four of you," he said. Everyone sipped their drink.

The mood in the house was very light and happy all week. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny weren't doing wedding plans until at least next summer, when they all had more time, because Harry had Auror interview coming up soon. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione put all they could to prepare him.

"We have this whole obstacle course set up for you Harry," explained Hermione, one afternoon in the house, when everyone else was away. "Ginny has a Disillusionment Charm on her and Ron is wearing the invisibility cloak. All you have to do is find them with a simple spell, and tell me where they are."

Harry nodded and muttered the spell he's been practicing with Hermione, _Homenum Revelio_, and knew where they were.

"Ginny's in George and Charlie's Room, and Ron is in the kitchen corner."

"Not bad," she said smiling, walking over to him and held giving him a hug. He swiftly kissed the top of her head and walked back downstairs to Ron and Hermione.

"You did it, Harry," she said.

"Thanks," he said. Ginny smiled from beside him. "Anything else I need to do today?"

"No," said Hermione, "and I think that you are done with the Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts part of the Auror training. Now we just have to work on Transfiguration a little bit, and Potions."

"Sounds good," said Harry, smiling.

"Why Harry," said a voice, "I've wanted to see you again."

Everyone turned to see the last person they wanted to see, Rita Skeeter.

"What are you doing here Skeeter?" asked Harry angrily. He would never forget the book she wrote about Dumbledore last year.

"I've wanted to get an interview with you to make a biography," she said.

"He's not giving _you_ an interview," said Ron.

"That's right, and if you get anywhere near us, I'll turn you in to the Ministry," threatened Hermione.

"That won't work anymore Little Miss Prissy," Rita said, "I am registered now. So you have nothing on me now."

Hermione looked as if she was just slapped in the face. Harry stepped in.

"I'm not giving you an interview after the book you wrote about Dumbledore," he said.

"Yeah," said Ginny, "you wrote a lot of rubbish in that book of yours."

"But the biography of Harry Potter will be huge if it's done in my hands," said Skeeter.

"I don't give a damn," shouted Harry. "I'm not giving you an interview or anything else about me."

Harry spun around, put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and walked back toward the Burrow.

"A new girl Harry, what's her name?" Rita shrieked at him. Harry ignored her until she appeared right in front of him with a camera. "What's your name?" she asked Ginny. Harry pushed her away from Rita and stood there.

"How long do we have to tell you we aren't interested until you leave us alone," he said, trying to keep calm. "We aren't telling you anything, so get that through you dung filled head now."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione ran inside, locking the door behind them and watching out the window until she left.

"I really hate that woman," Hermione shouted, "She's an old cow."

"Good way to keep her away from us though Harry," said Ron.

"And I meant every word of it," said Harry.

Everyone laughed.

"I thought it was brilliant," said Ginny.

"Ginny, can I have a quick word with you," said Harry.

Ginny looked slightly shock, but still walked with out into the next room. Harry turned to her.

"I've been giving it a lot of thought Ginny," Harry muttered to her.

"What about," Ginny asked.

"About why you said you did all those things during you sixth year, and I understand now. If it were me, I would have done everything you did."

Ginny smiled, then flung her arms around his neck. Harry held her tight, happy that he was with the one person who seemed to good to be real, and who he loved more than anyone in the world.

* * *

**Ok....Again, I'm so sorry it took me a while....so I hope you liked it! review if you want to...**

**Thanks for reading!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: Chapter 9, 10 soon to come...I hope you like it...  
Disclaimer~**** I dont own anything....**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Good News and Tryouts**

Ginny and Hermione woke up on a bright, sunny morning. They got dressed quickly and joined her parents for Breakfast, but to their surprise, Molly and Arthur weren't alone. Kingsley was sitting at the table with Molly and Arthur across from him. They were all talking in hushed tones, but Hermione and Ginny heard some of the conversation.

"…but we need help, we don't have the numbers like we used to," said Kingsley.

"How can they help you though?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"They are qualified in my eyes. They have great marks on their o. and they even took their n.e., and they did a fantastic job. They went through a lot more than some adult wizards have and they are very intelligent."

"I don't know, this job is a bit dangerous," said Molly.

"They can take care of themselves," said Arthur, "they are of age."

Molly stood up at that moment and Ginny was afraid she was going to walk into them. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand as they ran silently back to their room.

"I wonder who they were talking about." Hermione asked.

"I don't know," said Ginny.

Ginny and Hermione stayed in their room until Molly called them down for breakfast. The only ones there were Molly, Arthur, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Everyone else was at their flat. They ate breakfast in silence. After eating, Molly told them to wait here for a moment, and left the room. Everyone glanced at each other until she returned, with Kingsley. He sat down at the table and looked at Ron and Harry.

"How would you two like to have a job at the ministry," he said quickly, getting straight to the point. Ron and Harry looked at each other, then at the girls, and then back at Kingsley, who shook his head.

"It's an Auror job," he said.

"Why can't Hermione and I help?" Ginny asked.

"I would like you both, no doubt, but I didn't think you two were interested in becoming Aurors." Ginny looked at Hermione who nodded. Ginny nodded as well.

"So what do you two say?" Kingsley asked.

"What do you want us to do?" Harry asked. "You need help with something because Aurors have to go to the Ministry and start training, but you are coming to us."

"We lost so many Aurors last year and we need some more. Death Eaters are still terrorizing homes and we need to round them all up."

Ron and Harry glanced at each other and then they looked at Ginny and Hermione.

"Can you give us a minute to talk about it?" Harry asked. Kingsley nodded and went out into the garden to wait.

"It sounds really dangerous," said Hermione, nervously.

"Nothing we haven't handled before," said Ron. Hermione was watching him with a worried expression while Ginny was watching Harry.

"She is right you know," she said, "but it is your dream. If this is what you want to do, then go for it." Harry smiled at her, and kissed her. Hermione looked down at her feet then took a deep breath.

"Is this what you want to do?" he asked quietly to Ron.

"I really want to be an Auror," he answered.

"Then go for it," she said, looking at him with a smile. Ron responded by kissing her quickly then jumping up from his chair, Harry following him, out to tell Kingsley.

Once the boys were outside, Ginny looked at Hermione.

"I hope they know how to handle it," Hermione said, concern in her voice.

"They will," said Ginny who, opposite of Hermione, was confident. "Like Ron said, they have faced worse, and on top of that, they will be with each other."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "You're right; I just worry too much, thanks Ginny." Hermione hugged Ginny as Harry and Ron came into the kitchen. They didn't say anything but looked at each other, confused. When Harry shrugged, they walked into the room, and they looked at the boys.

"We start tomorrow at 9 am," said Harry, when Ginny opened her mouth. Ginny closed it and nodded. "Are you going to try outs for the Harpies?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yeah," she replied, "they start at noon."

"What about you Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I was going to join the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but I wasn't going to for a couple of months, but I guess it's now or never, right? I think I'll go see Kingsley tomorrow morning and sign up for the job."

"Good for you Hermione," said Ginny.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in soon after this conversation and Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione explained their plans for tomorrow morning. They agreed and enjoyed dinner, then went to bed, excited and nervous for tomorrow. The next morning was a busy affair. Everyone in the house was getting ready to go somewhere. Mrs. Weasley decided to go help George with the shop while everyone was away and Ginny decided to go with Hermione to go see Kingsley to get the job. Everyone had learned to apparate a while ago, so they all apparated into the Ministry. Harry walked beside Ginny as they made their way to their floors.

"Good luck with your tryouts today Ginny," Harry said.

"Good luck with being an Auror," she said. Harry smiled and kissed her quickly, while Ron wished Hermione good luck.

"Good luck to you too," she said smiling. Ron looked at her and placed an arm around her shoulders, and whispered, "You'll be fine," to her. She nodded and he kissed the top of her head.

Mr. Weasley wished Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry good luck as they all separated when they got to their floors.

**~Hermione and Ginny~**

"Don't worry Hermione, everything's going to be alright," said Ginny.

"I know, but I have to also meet with the head of the Department I want to go into and I don't know who that will be," Hermione said back.

"It'll be fine," she said. They entered Kingsley's office once they reached it, who smiled when they entered.

"I received your owl yesterday saying you wanted to join the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is that correct?" Hermione nodded nervously, unfortunately, Kingsley noticed.

"There is nothing to be worried about Hermione," he said in his low voice. "You're a very intelligent person and I know you want to do good to help the Ministry."

Hermione smiled and Ginny knew that she had more confidence now than she did 5 minutes ago. Kingsley left to get Head of the Department. The Head talked to Hermione for a little bit and then wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"I see why you want to improve the Ministry very much Miss Granger," said the Head, "I will keep in touch and I can most definitely say that you are going to get a job in my department. You are smart and I understand what you want to do for us."

"Thank you so much," said Hermione, standing up and walking out of the room with Ginny.

"You did it Hermione! Congratulations!" Ginny shouted, once they were well enough away from Kingsley office.

"I was so nervous though," said Hermione, "but I'm glad I got the job."

Ginny hugged Hermione and then left to go to tryouts for the Harpies.

**~Ron and Harry~**

Harry and Ron walked into the Auror office once they got there. The Head of the Auror office talked to them, telling them that they will start training today and continue for a while, until they are given their first mission. They nodded and started training.

For hours, Ron and Harry practiced spells of disguise and concealment. It was very tough and tiring work. The Head and a couple other Aurors watched them practice the whole time. After the day was over, and the Head telling them that they need to practice really hard, they went home.

"That was tough," said Ron.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "but we'll get it soon enough."

"I wonder how Hermione's interview went," wondered Ron.

"Don't know, I wonder how Ginny's tryouts went."

They didn't say much after that, wondering what happened with the girls.

**~Ginny~**

Ginny and Hermione apparated back to the Burrow before Ginny had to leave for tryouts. Ginny grabbed her broom and a bottle of water and left the house. She arrived and saw that there were only 4 other girls trying out for Chaser.

"Okay," said the Captain of the team, Gwenog Jones, "I first want you all to fly around the pitch to show how good you can fly and, since we need two Chasers, I'll eliminate one of you then and then we'll see how good you can score against our keeper and again, I'll eliminate another one of you, and then I'll have another test that is a secret, then we'll be down to our two chaser, got it?" Everyone nodded at her and mounted their brooms and into the sky. "Now when I say go, you may start flying, and when I blow my whistle you can all land, ready set, GO!" she shouted and everyone was off. Ginny steered herself around the pitch with everyone else, except one person, who was far behind the rest of them. A whistle blew a couple minutes later, and they all landed in a line. Gwenog walked up to them all.

"You all flew very well, but I do have to eliminate one of you, and since you couldn't keep up, I have to eliminate you." She said to the person at the end. The girl nodded and ran off the pitch with her broom. The next test was one that Ginny was a little bit nervous about. Everyone had to draw a number to see when they would go, and Ginny was going last, which made her feel better. They then had to throw the Quaffle through the hoops 5 times and get as many goals as they can against the Keeper. The first girl got 3 goals, the second girl got 4, the third girl got 2 goals, and then Ginny went up. She threw them with all her might, 1 goal, 2….3…4….she threw the last one, and it went through, everyone on the ground cheered and she landed, smiling.

"Great job," said Gwenog. She eliminated the last girl and then everyone prepared for the final test.

"This last test is, dodging Bludgers while the beaters are hitting them toward you," said Gwenog. She went around again and Ginny and the last two girls drew numbers, this time, Ginny was going first. She mounted her broom and flew around the Bludgers, she almost got hit about 2 times, but she dodged them well. She was congratulated when she landed and watched the other two girls. The first girl got hit in the leg, and the second girl got hit in the elbow. Gwenog eliminate the girl who got hit in the elbow. The girl left and Gwenog smiled at Ginny and the other girl.

"Welcome to the Holyhead Harpies," said Gwenog. "Practice starts next Saturday at noon and ends at 4. You'll meet the rest of the team and see how you mix in with us, but looking at you, I can tell you will. See you all next Saturday." Ginny and the girl shook hands and left the pitch. Ginny excited to tell Harry she made the team.

* * *

**So, there you go, Hope you liked it, review if you would like...Chapter 10 is going to be more exciting, I promise....Thanks for reading and again I hope you liked it...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: Awww summer vacation! Sorry I havent written in a while. I've had writers block and had to re-write this a dozen times. I also had to make sure this and my next chapter corresponded right and didnt want to put this up if the next didnt work. So yeah. But you get two updates. YAY! I'm going to write as much as I can this summer, I'm hoping to finish this before school starts or before Christmas. Teehehe. Ok, well enough talking. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer~ I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**What happens next**

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Ginny, looking at her friend.

"Nothing's wrong, Ginny," Hermione answered.

"I know you better than that Hermione," said Ginny. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

Hermione looked distracted this morning. She looked as if she was hiding something and she needed help. Ginny was worried for her.

"I need help Ginny," she said, sighing. "I put a memory charm on my parents before I came here before Ron, Harry, and I went after the Horcruxes a while back."

"I didn't know you did that."

"I did, and I've been thinking about seeing them to lift the charm. It's been on my mind of some time now."

"Why haven't you done it yet?"

"I don't know what to say to them before I lift it, and I wanted Ron to come with me, and I'm afraid to ask him, because I don't know if he will go, and I miss my parents," Hermione choked when she said this and looked as if she would start to cry. "I just want to see them again."

Hermione started crying and Ginny gave her a hug.

"Just go ask him Hermione," Ginny said, trying to comfort her. "He should go since he is going to marry you soon. As for what you are supposed to say, don't say anything until you lift the charm. Tell them everything that happened. They will understand, if anything they should be proud of you for helping Harry and saving the wizarding world."

"What if they aren't alive anymore?" Hermione said, holding back sobs. "What if they were at the wrong place at the wrong time and were killed? What will I do then?"

"I bet you anything they are alive," said Ginny.

"I did put protective charms around them, but I'm still worried."

"Don't worry; everything's going to be okay."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Are you going to ask him today?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," said Hermione, calming herself down. "I'll ask him today and we will probably leave tomorrow. Thank you so much Ginny."

"No problem Hermione," said Ginny, smiling.

Hermione smiled a watery smile and hugged her friend again, then started to get ready for their day.

~Meanwhile~

Ron and Harry were in Ron's room. Harry was thinking about having a date with Ginny this evening to talk about living in Grimmauld Place after a couple months after their wedding or sooner. He told Ron his idea.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," he said.

Harry and Ron got ready for their day and met the girls in their room.

"Morning Hermione," Ron said, kissing her.

"Morning Harry," said Ginny.

"Morning love," he said, kissing her as well.

They all sat on the floor, as Ginny glanced at Hermione.

"Um, Ron," she started nervously, as Ron looked at her. "I've been thinking. You remember when I put a memory charm on my parents a while back?"

Ron nodded.

"I've been thinking about going to find them," she said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Oh," said Ron, slightly shocked.

"And I was hoping you would come with me," Hermione finished, a little quickly.

Ron sat there, shocked for a moment. Hermione looked as if she was starting to regret asking, then Ron answered.

"Of course I would," he said.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, I was hoping on going to find them tomorrow. I found a house nearby they could live in."

"You've been thinking about this for a while haven't you?" Ron asked.

"Yes I have," said Hermione.

Hermione, feeling more confident, was telling Ron more of her plans with Ron as Harry pulled Ginny outside the room and led her to Ron's room.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a picnic tonight but we could go tomorrow while Hermione and Ron are getting her parents."

"I'd love to Harry," Ginny said. Harry kissed her and they went downstairs to see Ron and Hermione talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"I think it's a good idea," said Mrs. Weasley, "but, dear, they can stay here."

"They have been thinking about moving close by because I spend a lot of time here," said Hermione.

"Well, if they need a place to stay, they can always stay here."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and hugged them and they noticed Harry and Ginny.

Everyone got lunch and Hermione and Ron talked about their plans tomorrow.

"We might have to stay a day or two, depending on how long it takes us to find them," said Hermione.

"If that's the case, we can stay at hotels," said Ron.

"My parents gave me some muggle money before I left last year just in case," Hermione stated. "And I haven't spent it and I'm glad I didn't."

"Well, you guys seem like you have everything planned," said Mr. Weasley.

They finished lunch and the girls went to their room to pack a small bag for Hermione while the boys packed a bag for Ron.

**~Hermione and Ginny~**

Hermione put some clothes in a back-pack she brought with her and put some books inside as well.

"Do you need anything else?" Ginny asked.

"No," said Hermione.

"Are you nervous?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione admitted, "but I'm excited too."

"I bet," said Ginny.

They talked about that for a little bit and then talked about their wedding.

"I have a great idea," said Ginny.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"A double wedding," said Ginny, getting excited. "Ron and you along with Harry and me getting married on the same day."

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Hermione.

They talked excitedly about that for a couple minutes and then met the boys in their room.

**~Meanwhile with Ron and Harry~**

Ron packed clothes and a couple extra things just in case. Harry watched as he did all this.

"You must be excited to met Hermione's parents and tell them that you are marrying their daughter," said Harry.

"I am," said Ron, "I'm not the least bit nervous for some reason."

"Well you are going with Hermione," said Harry.

"True."

Harry told Ron about his plans with Ginny tomorrow, and then the girls came in.

"Hi Harry, hi Ron," greeted Ginny and Hermione.

"Hi," said Harry, going over to Ginny and hugging her.

"We have something to ask you," said Hermione.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"What do you think of a double wedding?" asked Ginny excitedly.

"That's a great idea," said Harry.

"Yes it is," said Ron.

They all talked excitedly for the wedding, ate dinner, and then went to sleep for the next day.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review if you want to. Next chapter is up too.**


	11. Chapter 11

****

Author Note:

Hello readers. So yeah. This was quick. It seems a bit rough. But Next chapter will be better. Promise. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer~ I own NOTHING!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**One plan goes right, another goes wrong**

**  
**Everyone woke early the next morning to see Hermione and Ron off and to wish them luck. Ginny and Harry then made their picnic lunch and Ginny grabbed an old blanket from her room. They ate breakfast and Harry filled Ginny in on his afternoon plans. Harry and Ginny left soon after to enjoy their day together.

**Hermione and Ron**

Hermione and Ron apparated to the house Hermione left her parents so long ago. Hermione took a deep breath and Ron grabbed her hand. They knocked on the door, but nobody answered. They knocked again, with the same result. Hermione was upset. She hoped to find her parents today, tell them about Ron, and have Ron meet them. They turned away from the door, Ron grabbing Hermione's hand. Just then, a car pulled up in front of them, and parked. The doors opened and out came Hermione's parents.

"Hello there," greeted Hermione's mom. "Were you looking for us? We were out getting groceries. Terribly sorry."

"No, it's alright," said Hermione. She and her husband turned their backs to them to get their things from their car. Hermione pulled out her wand and performed the reverse spell quickly. Hermione's mom and dad stopped what they were doing and looked at Hermione again. Her mom dropped everything she had in her hand and ran to her daughter. She reached her and hugged her tightly. Her mom pulled away and her dad hugged her next.

"Hermione," her mom said, almost in tears, "we've missed you so much. What have you been doing? Where have you been?"

"I'll explain everything, can we come in?" Hermione asked.

They nodded and welcomed Ron and Hermione in. Mrs. Granger made tea while Mr. Granger made a snack. Hermione and Ron smiled as they came back in.

"So," began Mr. Granger, "Where have you been for the past 3 years?"

"I've been living with Ron and his family in the wizard world for the past 2 years," explained Hermione. "The first year I was helping my friend Harry save the wizard world."

"What happened?" asked Mrs. Granger, "was it about that You-know-who man?"

"Yes it was," said Hermione. "He's dead now and the Wizard World is safe, well sort of."

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Some of his followers are still creating havoc."

Mr. Granger nodded slowly.

"Now," said Mrs. Granger turning to Ron, "who's this nice man?"

"This is Ron," said Hermione, smiling at him. "He's my fiancé."

"Oh," said Mrs. Granger, "Well we are very happy to have you in the family."

"Thank you," said Ron.

"I wanted your permission before the wedding," said Hermione.

Mrs. Granger smiled and started talking to Hermione about ideas for the wedding. Mr. Granger pulled Ron aside.

"I just want to be sure," he said quietly, "will you treat my daughter better than you have ever treated her?"

"I will treat her better than any man to his wife," said Ron, quietly but strongly.

Mr. Granger smiled. "Then we give you our permission to marry her."

"Thank you sir," said Ron.

Ron and Mr. Granger walked back into the room as Hermione was talking about the house near the Burrow that was someone was selling and the Grangers seemed interested.

At lunch time, Hermione and Mrs. Granger made lunch and everyone talked and Hermione told them a little more about what happened the past 2 years, skipping the first year all together, hoping her parents wouldn't ask. By dinner, they noticed and asked.

"It's really hard to talk about," said Ron. "There was this huge battle, and we lost many loved ones, I lost one of my older brothers, and a couple friends that meant a lot to us."

Hermione wiped her eyes, trying not to cry. "We almost lost Harry as well," Ron finished.

"It was horrible," muttered Hermione.

"We are sorry for your losses," said Mr. Granger.

"Thank you," said Ron.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger didn't ask about the first year Hermione was missing. Hermione told them about putting a memory charm on them to keep them safe and forget about her in case the worst happened. They forgave Hermione and, just as Ginny had said, they said they were proud of her for saving the Wizard World. They looked at the clock and realized how late it was. Mr. and Mrs. Granger offered them to stay there, them having extra rooms, and to buy the house near the Burrow tomorrow. Ron and Hermione agreed and were given separate rooms, on request to Hermione's parents. They agreed, said goodnight, and slept, eager for tomorrow.

**Harry and Ginny**

Harry and Ginny went on top of the nearby hill Harry planned for their picnic and spread out the blanket.

"So," started Harry, "what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," said Ginny, "I'm just glad I'm with you."

Harry smiled and kissed her gently. That's what he loved about Ginny. She didn't care where they were, as long as they were together. They were a little hungry so they started eating. They finished and returned the basket to the house and started taking a walk. They talked about a lot of things. Quidditch, auror training, what else happened during the year Harry was looking for Horcruxes, and many different things. It was getting dark when they realized what time it was. They smiled and started to head back. They knew appariating would be quicker, but they just wanted to be together longer. It got dark quickly so they were planning on apparating when about 10 dark figures appeared around them. Harry tried to shoot spells at them, but they would just deflect them. He saw them move closer. Harry tried to grab Ginny, but a figure jumped toward him, and punched him in the stomach. As he doubled over, he heard Ginny scream "Harry" and try to go to him, but was caught by another figure, them taking her wand. He straightened himself and glared at the figure holding Ginny. She was struggling to get out of their hold, but unsuccessfully.

"Hello Potter," said one of the figures beside the one holding Ginny. "We heard you would be out here today."

"Let Ginny go," Harry said. The figures laughed.

"I don't think so Potter," said the figure who spoke before, "we don't want you to run off now, do we?"

The figures took off their masks, and Harry recognized some of the Death Eaters; Dolohov was holding Ginny, Mulciber, Macnair, Yaxley, and many others.

"What do you want?" Harry said, glaring at them all.

"Revenge on the Dark Lord," said Dolohov. "I'm leading this and you wont leave here alive."

Harry hand clutched around his wand tighter as he watched Dolohov. Dolohov threw Ginny to the ground and pointed his wand at her.

"Let's start with this," he said, smirking Ginny tried to get to Harry, but it was too late. "Crucio."

Ginny screamed as Harry tried to stop him, but was held back by another Death Eater. He continued to torture her for what felt like hours to Harry. He struggled against the Death Eater, but couldn't break free. Dolohov finally stopped and Ginny was on her hands and knees, panting. He kicked her in the side of the stomach and she fell to the ground. He smirked and turned his wand to Harry. He was about to use the killing curse when Ginny, with whatever strength she had left, kicked him in the shin with her foot. He dropped her wand, which he was still holding. She grabbed it and stunned him. Harry pulled free from the person holding him back and stunned him. The Death Eaters started shooting spells at them, as Harry ran to Ginny and grabbed her hand. He was just about to apparate when Ginny was hit with a stunning spell. He apparated, seeing the anger on the Death Eaters faces before he saw nothing but darkness.

Harry collapsed on the ground with Ginny, relieved. He got up and called Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to put protective spells up. They started to ask what was going on, but said he would explain later. They quickly put up defenses, and got Ginny inside the house.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We were ambushed by Death Eaters," said Harry. He told them what happened. Mrs. Weasley healed some of her wounds and revived her from her being stunned. She looked at Harry, relieved.

"Are you ok?" asked Harry, anxiously. She nodded, letting him breath.

"Next time," she said, "we should apparate when it gets dark."

Harry laughed as he kissed her, and couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review if you want to. Next Chapter coming ASAP!**


End file.
